


Coming Out

by goldenrazzmatazz



Series: Imagine Supernatural [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Coming Out, F/F, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-26
Updated: 2014-08-26
Packaged: 2018-02-14 22:12:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2204913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/goldenrazzmatazz/pseuds/goldenrazzmatazz
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>From the Twsupernaturalimagine prompt: Imagine being afraid to come out to Castiel, as he is an angel of the lord and you're worried because of the bullying you've received in the past, but he comes out to you first and tells you how he feels about Dean.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Coming Out

“So, get this, we’re dealing with the vengeful spirit of a Mr James L. Peerson. He was beat to death by his wife in two thousand and five with a frying pan after a domestic dispute.” Sam explained, leaning forward to show you and Dean the autopsy report.

“Frying pan? Seems like this was a pretty intense dispute.” Dean commented.

“Well, it looks like they had had problems before that, says here the cops were called multiple times after noise complaints from the neighbours.” Sam said, scanning the page.

“Yeah, yeah. Does it tell you where he’s buried?” You asked, leaning forward to see the paper.

“Luckily it does, Creemore cemetery.” Sam said, grinning.

You reached forward and snatched the  page out of his grasp, earning a small protest from Sam as you quickly read the details.

“Well, this seems like a simple enough salt and burn, do you guys mind if I take it myself? You two can keep researching Metatron and the angels.” You offered.

“You really think you’re up for it?” Dean asked, eyebrow raised.

“Dean, I’ve been hunting for years before I hooked up with you two. I’m pretty sure I can handle this myself.”

 

What Sam and Dean didn’t know, was that the real reason you wanted to go by yourself was that you wanted to call Charlie. Not that you were ashamed of your relationship, you thought Charlie was the greatest thing since you’d first laid eyes on her. You just, had neglected to mention this to anyone in Team Free Will.

You had been hunting with the boys for about six months, having met them chasing down a vamp nest, and you had all worked together since then. it was a month later when they introduced you to the quirky redhead, and ever since you had been in love. The two of you had instantly bonded over your love of all things nerdy, and how you both wanted Dean and Cas to get together.

You would have loved to tell the boys and Cas, but you were nervous. You knew the boys could be a little bigoted, and with Castiel being an angel you were worried perhaps he would reinstate your mothers words that homosexuality really is a sin. Even if you figured you were going to hell anyway, you didn’t think you could handle that blow.

 

It was half an hour later that you sped down the highway, phone in hand as you dialed Charlie’s number.

“Charlie Bradbury, queen of Mordor. How many I be of assistance?” Chirped Charlie, earning a laugh from you.

“Hey Charls, just checking in. How’s my girl doing?” You replied.

“Oh I’m fine, just lonely laying here all by myself. Wearing just my Harry Potter tshirt.” Charlie teased, “When are you gonna be back?”

“Soon, we’re doing a salt and burn right now. It shouldn’t take more than a-” You stopped mid sentence when from behind you you heard a loud noise, the fluttering of wings. 

“Can I call you back? I’ve got an angel in my car.” You finished, looking at Cas in the rearview mirror.

“Oh sure, say hi to the boys for me!” Charlie replied, “Let me know how it goes!” You agreed before hanging up the phone.

 

“Cas, what’s up?” You asked, sneaking a glance at the blue eyed angel.

“Who were you talking to?” Castiel asked, ignoring your question completely.

“Oh um, I was talking to Charlie. Just seeing if she was alright.” You replied with a slight stutter, his question catching you off guard.

“You talk to her quite often.” Castiel stated, still not quite catching your eye.

You felt your heart leap to your throat as you nodded, face reddening. What if the only reason he came was to scold you about your sexuality? How could he have even found out? You made sure to lock your phone, you didn’t flirt with her in front of the boys. You hid it as best you could.

“You are aware, (y/n), that my father left to allow humans to have free will. He never cared who you choose to be and who you choose to love.” Castiel began, and you felt yourself go hot as you blushed.

“Yet, so many of you believe this to be untrue. It only makes your lives more complicated, your easiness to judge others. In the Garrison, it is simple. We are free to fornicate and love who we choose. I remember long ago, my brother Gabriel would joke that he had left his scent on every angel in creation.” 

“Did he?” You asked suddenly, interrupting Cas, “Screw everyone.”

Cas looked up quizzically before shaking his head, “No, there are many angels, including myself who do not wish to, what is the term? Screw until they are truly in love. Another choice my father gave us.”

You nodded, blush deepening as you pulled over the car. You figured it might be best to have this talk while you weren’t distracted by the road.

“Yet, humans are so different. You mock and shame those who enjoy fornication, and those who wish not to do so. You shame those who love the people of the same gender. So many of you do it, why?” Cas asked, finally meeting your eyes, and you could see tears beginning to form in the corners.

“I don’t know Cas.” You whispered, watching as his lip trembled.

“I understand that you are not like that. You are accepting and kind, and I am glad. You are one of the few humans I have ever met that truly understands what my father wanted. Happiness, peace, kindness.” 

“Thank you, Castiel.” You said, voice barely audible.

“Which is why I am consulting you for advice.” Your eyes shot back up to his, “I have lived since the beginning of time and never has anyone, angel nor human, ever affected me the way Dean Winchester does.”

For a second you stopped breathing. You blinked a few times before scrunching your eyebrows and looking at Castiel, “Wait, what?”

“I believe I am in love with Dean.” Castiel confirmed as your eyes widened.

“Jesus, Cas. I thought you were giving me the gay is okay speech because I’m dating Charlie.” You laughed, earning a look of confusion, “You didn’t know that?”

“I was unaware of yours and Mrs Bradbury’s relation. Congratulations.” Cas smiled, and you grinned back.

“I don’t know what Dean will say about that, but I know Charlie and I are rooting for you.” You laugh before turning the keys in the ignition to restart the car, “How about you help me salt and burn this son of a bitch, and then we’ll figure out how you’re gonna woo Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> It's really sad that my big summer goal was to do a lot of writing, and then I totally got sidetracked by work and other fun summer stuff and did nothing. Sorry. Let me know what you think of this one, and if you have any requests leave them in the comments or in my tumblr askbox! (phoenixfreddielounds)


End file.
